PI SPIES
by EunieBerry
Summary: The Kinomoto family are a family full of spies, what if a hongkong lad was on a mission and thought that the only daughter of the Kinomoto's is just an ordinary civilian and because of it he made a pact in this brunette...and that pact is She'll be HIS..
1. Chapter 1

A lot of foot steps were being echo through out the place...

Bang...

Bang...

...Bang...

Gun shots were being heard all over the place.

Bang...

Darn it! Its 3:45 am and I am here in a stinky old ware house, playing war game with this freaks when I am suppose to have my beauty sleep for my first day being a _normal_ girl in her _suppose_ to be_ normal_ first day in a _normal high school and find the NORMAL guy _of my life and have a_ normal love life _together with a_ normal guy_

Bang...Bang...

Bang...

Ugh. This guys are really persistent, I said as I keep on evading the bullets.

"Oi Monster-chan need help?" Asked by the person through the "wireless phone/mic"attached to my ears

"Shut up, I can handle this within 3 no- make that a minute" I said with a smirk plaster on my face, thou I know he won't see me smirking.

"Okay~ Okay~ we'll be at point C, just make sure you don't have any scratches or else your caring big ol' brother will cry.." The guy said in a childish tone

"Sheesh... Toya-nii, do you really think this freaks can stop me or to think put a scratch on me" I said as setting up the micro bombs.

"Nope~" My brother said in a sing song tone, and I bet he is grinning like an idiot when he said that.

"Ugh. Really stop those childish tone of yours, or else Misa-nee would find herself a more suitable guy" I said as I imagine the expression that my beloved brother would make and for sure he'll be all flustered and all.

"Whaaa~ How the hell did you know the thing about Misaki!" My brother said really flustered and all.

"Gosh, big bro are you that dense..of course I know because I'm your sister " I said this time while shooting the glass window enough for me to get out of this damp."And I know you have a Misaki photo collection"

"Bu-But those pictures were hidden perfectly!" Big bro said and I'm sure he is blushing madly because I mentioned those hidden picture he has.

"_Perfectly? Nothing is hidden perfectly when being a spy is in our genes."_ I said while making sure that my escape route is perfect.

"Bu-But still give your beloved brother some privacy!" he yelled, making my left ear flinch.

"Yeah..yeah, Anyways I'll see you guys at point C" I said as I close the communication before he can say anything anymore.

As those persistent freaks change the magazine in their guns, I run towards my "escape route" the almighty-now-shattered-window. They were about to shoot again, when I yelled at them "Old freaks better look at what you're stepping" And freaks are stupid enough to look at that making this an easy victory. "If you move you guys will be toasted together with this damp!"

"Shit! Don't Move, we still have some of the valuable samples!" yelled by the guy in black with a scorpion mark on his face, who seems like to be the leader of the freaks. They stop moving and throw their guns away, I smirk at them as I held out a mini-remote. "Hmm. If you guys were this obedient from the start then maybe we could have work this out But-" I held out the black brief case with a red scorpion mark.

"_...But Too bad I'm no angel or saint" _

"Wha-! The item! Run after her fast!" said by the other man in black. But before they can move an inch I jump out of the window and pressed the mini-remote leaving the ware house in a sea of fire.

**"Vielen Dank Narren, kann sie Rest in der Hölle "**

I said as I bid my good bye with this damp... Time to head out to point C and mission complete.

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry bout the title I really can't think of something good and catchy but I hope you guys have fun reading this story. And if you guys have any suggestions about the title pls. do tell.<p>

sorry bout the grammar and all.. -_-"

_**PLEASE REVIEW =)**_

don't own GA. ="(


	2. Chapter 2

**"Vielen Dank Narren, kann sie Rest in der Hölle "** thank you fools, may you rest in hell .

In my story- Sakura has long auburn hair.

Her mother is alive and the name of her mom and Tomoyo's will change.

* * *

><p>As I left the damp in a sea of flames and headed out to the meeting place, I sighed just thinking about the scolding that they'll tell me. Ugh... Just thinking about it makes me want to invent a time machine and finish the job in the most simple way.<p>

I arrived at the Point C and was greeted back by a very tight hug from my beloved childhood best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo.

"To-tomoyo-chan hone-honestly-I-can't breath!" I said trying to grasp for air

"Ohohohoho..I'm so sorry" Tomoyo said as she release me from the tight hug "Good Work Sakura-chan!"

"Sheesh! You did get the item but you envelope the whole thing in a sea of flame" Toya-nii said as I handed the brief case.

"That place is a damp! Full of trash! So I just lend them a hand to clean themselves" I said as I pout to my brother. "Anyway we need to go, I'll drive you guys to your dorm and I have to bring this to the head master." Toya-nii said as he point towards red sports car.

"That's right! That's right! I still have to customize Sakura-chan's high school uniform! And then I'll curl your long auburn hair so It'll be fluffy" Tomoyo said while her eyes were sparkling from the thought of it. Making the two siblings sweat dropped.

"Anyways good work" Toya said as he pat Sakura's head making Sakura smile, her victory smile.

"As expected of Monster-chan!" Toya said ruining the mood as he ruffled Sakura's hair.

**_SNAP.._**

"_ONI_-chan! It seems to me that you need some cleaning yourself!" Sakura said as she throws mini-bombs towards her brother

"Oi..Calm down..._Monster-chan_" Toya said as he try to evade the mini bombs

**SNAP.**

**SNAP..**

"calm down? _IMPOSSIBLE_!" Sakura said as he grin evilly.

"Ohohohoho...Sakura-chan and Toya-san are close as usual~" Tomoyo said as she laugh.

"Geez! Tomoyo! Help me here! I still wanna see Misaki!" Toya yelled as he run away from his little sister's bombing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mean while at the Airport.<em>**

"Wǒmen yǐjīng qǔdé shuòshì Syaoran zài jiǔdiàn de bǎoliú. Nǐ yīdìng hěn píbèi de chángtú fēixíng."

(_Master Syaoran we already made the reservations in the hotel. you must be really tired from the long flight.)_

"Xièxiè nǐ, dànshì zhè jiāng shì jùdà de, rúguǒ wǒ kěyǐ yǒu xià yīgè rènwù de xiángxì zīliào" A brown haired lad with godly like features said.

_(Thank you, but I would like to know the details about the mission)_

"Yes, but Syaoran-sama we also want to remind you that the first day of semester is also today so we hope you can have some rest." The guy in Chinese clothes and long raven hair tie on a pony tail said "besides this is also an order from your mother

"Okay, lets head out now." Syaoran finally agree knowing that arguing is useless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at Sakura and Co.<strong>_

"Sheesh Monster-chan If you had just stop throwing those small bombs we could have eat at Burger Queen!" Toya said disappointed about not getting his favorite burgers.

"Its your fault!" Sakura said in a low voice "Besides keep it low Tomoyo-chan is sleeping!" "Fine~" Toya said, knowing that once the sleeping girl is awaken instead of small bombs nuclear bombs will be aim at him and he didn't want to take that risk.

Sakura was about to fall asleep due to a sweet aroma she's been smelling until...

_You have a message.._

Hm.? message! I wonder who sent me a mail? Could it be Eriol-kun? I open the mail and there it says:

_**TO: SAKURA **_

_**FROM: SECRET ABSENDER.**_

_**Vorsicht vor einem hongkong lad**_

**zu deinem persönlichen Vorteil**

Vorsicht vor einem hongkong lad?

_**Beware of a Hong Kong lad?**_

_For my own good?_

What the hell is this crap!

_Do I even know someone who came from Hong Kong? _

_This could be one of those crappy anonymous messages that's been going around this days. _

_Oh well I'll just this discuss this with Tomoyo-chan tomorrow, cuz' right now I'm getting really sleepy -" _Our dear spy said as she fall into a deep slumber..

As soon as Toya saw Sakura sleeping he stop the car and quickly removed the sleeping aroma he had put before Mikan and Tomoyo went inside the back seat. He gently put the blankets at the two of them and kiss the forehead of his beloved sister and put Sakura's phone away

"You better get to sleep Kiddo, you'll be needing your energy for later" He whisper gently as he smile at the sleeping figure of his sister

"Oooh Toya I knew you really have a sister complex with Sakura-chan!" Said by a guy with light gray-ish hair ,pale complexion and was wearing eye glasses

. "Shut up Yuki" said by Toya as he scratches the back of his head. "Anyway Good work Toya!" Yuki said while saluting at Toya.

"Cut it out, you look stupid" Toya said as he stare at his best pal. "Anyways Sakura did most of the work and Daidouji was the one who guide her with the route and all, I'm just a mere driver who didn't even had the time to bought his favorite burgers."

"Pfft.. here" Yuki said as he handed Toya his beloved burgers. "Good thing I already bought some before I came here."

"Yuki-sama thank you very much!" Toya said as he gleefully accepted the burgers.

"You really love those right, that's because that is the place Misa-chan likes" Yuki said.

"Shu-shut up!" Toya said while trying to hide his blush.

"Hai~Hai!" Yuki said while grinning "Anyways Sakura-chan is really awesome"

"Hm!" Toya said as he look at Yuki while eating the now-cold burgers.

"Being able to do that at a very young age" Yuki said as he looked at the direction of the now extinguish flames. "As expected of the Kinomoto family, your spy genes is really something!"

"Thwatch nwat wieet!" Toya said while chewing the last bite of his burger "Zche ish jwucht difphrewent!"

"Umm. Toya-kun please speak to a more like human language.!" Yuki said as he sweat dropped at Toya

"I said, that's not it! She is just different!" Toya said while whacking Yuki's head.

"But really, Sakura-chan is awesome! Being a spy since she's four years old, disabling bombs, breaking down all the codes, hacking the computers of different military around the world and saving a bunch of big shots is really something you know" Yuki said as he stare at the sleeping girl inside Toya's car.

"Ba-ka... stop sprouting nonsense." Toya said "Besides I don't want to hear those words coming from one of the world's top 10 spies."

"Ehehehe.. Toya-chan you don't even need to say that because everyone knows that I'm amaaaaaaazing.!" Yuki said in a cutely way making Toya somehow annoyed.

"Yuki, honestly stop that, it makes me want to vommit seeing you act like that." Toya said as he look disgustingly at his best pal.

"Sheesh, Toya-chan is being a meanie!" Yuki said childishly

"Ugh.. just stop that okay, really!" Toya said ""Since you bought me those burgers I'm going to give you a lift"

"Ah le le le~ Toya is being generous today, YAY~" Yuki said as he went to sit besides the driver seat.

And with that a red sports car drive full speed towards their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>second chap.. <strong>

**I'm really thankful for those people who read and review the first chapter, I hope you guys like the second chap and if there are something or some parts you don't like please do tell and I'll revise it... **

**And sorry bout the errors or grammar.. . **

**One more thing some of you might get confuse because of Yukito's sudden change of attitude but their is something behind Yuki's change of character. ;) **

**Pls. review. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

7:47

…

7:48

…

7:49

hmmm?

7:50

…

"Crap! I'm late! The opening ceremony is already starting and nobody even bothered waking me up!Argh! Skirt, blouse, Shoes, socks, hair!" The brunette yelled as she throw her stuffs all over the place. After 5 minutes of messing up the place. "_Perfect_" Sakura said as she stare at the reflection of her self at her full-size mirror.

She was wearing a black and red tartan skirt, long black socks and long sleeves that matches her slightly loose (black) necktie and she tie her long wavy auburn hair in twin tails/pig tails.. (A/n: sorry bout the description of the uniform, I suck at describing them -_-").

7:56

"Oh, Shoot! I'm really late! Yuu-san I'm leaving!" The brunette yelled as she dashed out of the room. "Ah! Wait Sakura-sama you forgot your bentou/lunch box!" yelled back by the middle aged woman but it seems that the brunette didn't heard the care taker.

"She could have ask Joe-san to drive her to her school or she could have brought one of her cars." The caretaker said as she sigh.

_**Meanwhile at the Academy**_

"…._We humbly accept you—for this new year and new semester. Especially the newly accepted first years..we are expecting a lot from you and of course to the upperclassmen of our school we hope you can go along with each other...now we are about to call the representatives of each of the High School Branch...starting from the seniors - …."_

"Oi Toya where is Sakura!" Whispered by a girl with shoulder length pink hair.

"Eh? She is not yet here!" Toya whispered back

"Duh~ I am asking you because I haven't seen her around" irritatedly whispered by the pink haired "Didn't you come here together with her!"

"No. because after the mission I sent her back to home and I was called by the school representative. So I was here in the school since 5 in the morning" Toya said to Misaki

"Sheesh.. being Sakura maybe she over slept!" Misaki sighed worriedly

"Ahahaha... maybe you're right" Toya said as he laugh

"Oi! Baka you don't have any time to laugh! And if my cute Sakura came here crying I'll beat you to pulp!" Misaki said as she began to crack her knuckles making Toya gulped at the thought._"Uwaaaa Monster-chan pls. Be safe!"_

The vice-principal glare at the two of them and said "Quiet!" "Ha-Hai!" replied by the two in terror.

_**Back at the brunette.**_

*Puff

*puff

*pant.

*pant.

Where the hell is the high school division! I can't find it? Which is which and where is where..! Cou-could it be I am lost! Impossible, I'm a spy, Spy is in our genes, I've been doing covet ops. And anything, I've been trained at the academy's hidden spy school and now I am lost...!

Ring

Riiiing...

Riiiiiiiing

"Grr..Who is this stupid person calling me at this time of my life!" The brunette said as she answered the phone.

"_Code number: 06660777... its me, Mission Time. Where are you right now?"_

Upon hearing the voice of the person who called her, Sakura calmed down and said in a business tone "I am near the Cuisine Station."

"_Great... we need you to go to the old un-use building, location: North-East 500-600 kilometers away from where you are, Objective: Destroy the building and get the serum. __**Someone**_ _is also heading there due to some sudden circumstances we need you guys to get all the serum ."_

"Ye-Yes" Sakura said hesitantly

_"Don't worry we will send you guys a car and take you to your school"_ The caller said gently. Making Sakura smile _"Anyways we will import the map and the location and the details to your DPA Good Luck and Mission start.!"_

As soon as Sakura close her phone, she find herself the nearest motor bike she can borrow, she kicked the person who own the motor bike and handed him a blank check and said "Put any amount you like! This is my payment for your bike!". And before the owner of the bike can even whine or anything he greedily accept the blank check and yelled "Tnx, you can have my crappy bike! Need helmet!"

"Good! You know you own a crappy and useless bike! No need for helmet I'm on a rush!" Sakura yelled back as she drive full speed ahead. Good thing there are only few people who witnessed the scene.

Sakura got her DPA in her pocket and began to check the location of her sudden mission:

_Location: North-East, the abandoned Cereal company._

_Objective: Get the stolen serums and if possible destroy the whole place._

_Partnered with: Code number 0000013._

_Description: None_

_History: TOP SECRET._

_Additional Informations_

_Some of the Serums were stolen and some were illegal._

_Destroy the place, IF possible destroy it with out too much attention._

_Nothing is around the building. Only surrounded by Trees._

Sakura closed her DPA and put it back on her pocket, and sighed inwardly...

Ugh.. So much for first day...Why is it that I am always full packed on special days...!

_Oh well better finished this damn mission, say hello and bye bye to my sudden partner in this mission then go to class, and hope for a PEACEFUL high school life._

…_.Or maybe NOT._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 is up =)<strong>_

**_Again thank you very much for those who liked and review my story =) _**

**_I hope you guys like chapter 3, and if you don't pls. tell me your opinion or suggestions... _**

**_Sorry for the spelling, grammars and all -_-" _**

**_And can you guys think up of a name of a school for Sakura-chan's school and btw not all of their friends/classmates are spies. _**

**_Review please. =) _**


	4. Chapter 4

First day of class already ended and the brunette's lovable brother and "spy" friends are really worried...

And right now at the Daidouji Mansion they are gather at the hidden room of the Daidouji's

"Uhm. Toya-senpai, Sa-Sakura-chan I-I haven't seen her since the last mission" teary eyed said by Tomoyo.

"Tsk. Yuu-san said that she left this morning to go to the Academy." Toya said worriedly "What if someone knows her identity as a spy and tried to do something to her, What if she also disappear like our parents!"

"Toya calm down, we all know Sakura-chan is an amazing girl so she'll be alright and if ever someone tried to assault her the one who assault her is probably the one we should worried" Yukito joke as he try to ease the tension building up in the room.

"Yuki! Please stop with your jokes right now! It's not even funny!" Frustratingly yelled by Toya

Making Yuki shocked for a moment and said "Mm. Gomen..."

"Senpai I received a mail from Misaki-senpai and Eriol-kun" Tomoyo said while whipping her tears." They said they'll be back here with some news."

"See, Toya everything will be alright" Yuki said while smiling gently at his childhood best friend

"Mmm. Gomen Yuki, I'm really sorry for shouting at you just a while ago." Toya said as he calms down a little.

The tenseness in the room is finally calming down for a little bit, Until a loud BANG was heard from the door revealing a panting pink haired girl and a glasses lad.

"Eriol-kun! Misaki-senpai!" exclaimed by Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-san may I borrow the laptop!" Exclaimed by Eriol, still panting.

"E-eh! Ye-yeah" Tomoyo said unsure by what is going on.

"Tnx, can I also borrow some cable or chords?" Eriol said this time catching his breath.

"O-okay!" Tomoyo said as she gets the chords.

"Baka-Toya! I-I've he-heard from Suzu-senpai that Sakura-chan is suddenly assigned in a mission!" Misaki said while panting

"Eh! Mission!" Confusedly asked by Toya and Yuki.

"Mm. It seems that this morning while Sakura-chan is about to go to the school, she was suddenly given a mission about getting back some serums." Misaki said as she get a map and place it in the table. Everyone gather at the table.

"So..Misaki-chan give us some more details." Yuki said as he stare at the big map placed on the table.

"Yo-you see the location is North-East from here, 500 to 600 kilometers away from here, the former cereal company." Misaki said as she points out to the map.

"Yup...that Cereal company is the _**Kuku Munch**_, it is shot down 3 years ago because of sudden circumstances" Eriol said as he types fast at the keyboard. "And-the owner is..."

"Shizuki Sora..." Tomoyo said cutting of Eriol's words"The owner is Shizuki Sora". Making everyone including Eriol stare at Tomoyo's direction.

"Eh? Tomoyo-chan you know her?" Misaki asked

"It is not her," Tomoyo said while looking away from the gang.

"Huh?" said by Misaki as Toya and Yuki stare at the raven gal confusedly.

"Shizuki Sora's gender is _unkown,_ nobody has ever seen the master mind behind the cereal company not even the vice-president or any employee has seen." Eriol said as he stare back at the screen "Some people even doubt that Shizuki Sora existed"

"So If that person is the president of that cereal company where is she/he?" Misaki asked.

"No one knows the wherebouts of Shizuki Sora until the accident that happened 3 years ago" Eriol seriously said.

"What accident is it!" asked by Misaki. Until Tomoyo said in a low voice.

" _**It may be misery not to sing at all,  
>And to go silent through the brimming day;<br>It may be misery never to be loved,  
>But deeper griefs than these beset the way. '<strong>_

Filling the the whole room in silence, a heavy atmosphere surrounding them...

"To-Tomoyo-chan?" Misaki nervously asked.

"Life's tragedy, by Paul Laurence Dunbar" Yuki said

"An African-American poet in the late 19TH and 20TH centuries" Toya said as he stare a the map laid in the table.

"It is said that everyone inside that building vanished" Eriol said as he continue to type.

"Umm. Eriol-kun what do you mean by vanished.?" Misaki asked totally confused by what is happening right now.

"Well... Misaki-chan they did not actually vanished!" Yuki said in his sing-song voice

"Ha-hai!" Misaki said unable to comprehend the things that is happening right now.

"They did not vanished!" Tomoyo said in a cold tone "_**Their existence was erased!**_"

Tomoyo's words echo through out the room.

"Tomoyo-san it seems that you know something, Something that isn't written in any tabloids, things that even the upper ups doesn't know" Eriol seriously stated.

"Tomoyo-chan please let us hear what you know." Misaki said as she stare at the trembling girl.

"Shizuki Sora is my cla-No...mine and Sakura-chan's classmate 3 years ago." Tomoyo said, not even bothering to look at Misaki's eyes.

Another silence is filling up in the room, until a weird sound shuttered the silence surrounding them..

**_*Beep..._**

**_*Sa-ku-ra-chan-..._**

**_*Beep.._**.

"E-eh! What is that sound!" Misaki asked as she looked around the room "Tomoyo-chan your bracelet is beeping..!" And upon hearing those words Tomoyo widen her eyes and pressed the G-clef "charm"

"Sa-Sakura-chan! Where are you!" Tomoyo exclaimed worriedly, forgetting the thing that they were talking about.

"Tomoyo-chan, shhh! Please don't scream so loudly!" Sakura said in a whispered town. Toya, upon hearing the voice of his beloved monster he quickly grab Tomyo's hand and worriedly said, "Oi, Sakura explain to me everything, NOW!"

"Shh.. Oni-chan keep it low, please I am currently infiltrating the enemy's hide out". Sakura whispered in annoyance.

"Tch. Is that what your suppose to say when people here are worried to death!" Toya exclaimed in an angry tone, but deep inside he was really relieved that his sister is safe...yet.

"Hoi-Hoi~ Sakura-chan! Never mind your ONI(=devil)-chan, we heard your circumstances from Suzu-senpai"

Yuki said in a childish tone "We will assist you in your mission, okay~"

"Mm. Thanks Yuki-senpai, you are really different from my loud mouthed and unreliable ONI-chan" Sakura said happily.

"O-oi! You chibi monster! I can hear you" Irritatedly said by Toya

"Sakura-chan, do you have enough gadgets or weapon in you!" Misaki asked as she pushed Toya away anf handed Tomoyo a speaker and a mini-microphone.

"Yup~ no need to worry Misaki-senpai!" answered by the brunette

"Sheesh.. Sakura-chan I told you not to deactivate the tracking device and the communicator bracelet that I gave you!" Tomoyo pout cutely. Making Misaki, Yukito, Toya and Eriol shocked by what Tomoyo said.

"But~ I can't let the enemy find me so I close it for a while and after destroying the weird signal I turned it on" Sakura said.

"Wa-wait a sec. Daidouji, you never mentioned to us that you gave Sakura those" Toya said

"Hm? You didn't know? We exchange stuffs like this since we're in kinder ne~ Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said

"Yup~Yup" happily said by Sakura.

Making Toya and Misaki sweat dropped.

"Ah..hahaha.. Kids this days really outsmarted us when we were young..right Toya!" Yuki said while laughing childishly.

"Oi! Its no laughing matter!" exclaimed by Toya as he fall into his knees.

"Tomoyo-san can you please give me the code to the tracking device of Sakura-san" Eriol said as he sigh.

"Mm.. sure" Tomoyo said as she went near the glasses lad.

"Tnx, now I can also track Sakura-san to where she is now" Eriol said "Sakura-san as soon as I figure out the whole place I'll send you a map."

"Okay~ thank you Eriol-kun" the brunette said

"Sakura-chan where are you now?" Yuki asked.

"I am currently on the elevator heading downwards...after checking up the upper floors I realize that there's a hidden underground" Sakura said

"Tss. Oi baka is it really alright for you to communicate with us!" Toya asked worriedly.

"Yup, don't worry I already destroy the security system at the top floor, enemies upwards are also down, No serums are found at the upper floor so I really think a code or something is hidden towards the lower part of this run-down building." The brunette said coolly

"Sakura-chan, how minutes have pass by since you took the elevator?" Misaki asked suddenly as she pull the mike from Toya's hand

"I guess its about 27 minutes." answered by Sakura.

"Then Sakura-chan be careful!" exclaimed by Misaki making the other looked at her confusedly

"Misaki?" Toya said

"Isn't it weird a run-down and un-used building since 3 years ago can work a elevator and to think the place is only surrounded by trees and more trees." Misaki said seriously.

"Misa-senpai I know, No need to worry" Sakura said

"But its a big risk-"

"_A spy must be prepared to any sudden things or traps made by the enemy_" The brunette said making everyone in the room stop on what they were doing.

"_I was raised and born as a spy...so I already anticipated stuffs like this_, So chill okay" Sakura said gently

" I am already there. The signal at the tracker might get lower and I may not be able to contact you guys"

"What!" exclaimed by the worried Toya and Misaki

"Dude and Dudettes their, just chill okay," The brunette sighed as she already predicted the reaction of the two love birds. "I'm positively sure that I can contact you again but it will take a while and Tomoyo-chan by the time I can contact you again I'll tell you a secret."

"Wh-why! O-oi Sakura.."

_**Ching..**_

The gang heard a loud ching, meaning the elevator finally stopped moving they can hear the sounds of the doors opening and they can feel their heart beats beating faster and faster, several seconds feels like an hour to them..

"Why—you asked?" The brunette said while smirking "Its because I'm about to get caught."

The elevator's door is fully opened a lot of armed man in black suits cam while pointing their guns at the smirking brunette.

"Oi..secure this girl and bring her to the prison, put her into a different cell from the _**hong kong boy**_..." Exclaimed by the leader of the black troops. "You..raised your hands!".

The brunette did what she was told, she raised her hands still smirking, the other men in black check her body (not in perverted way!) and removed her guns and other stuffs. "Sir this girl has a communicating device on her!"

"What!" said by the "leader" "Gimme that!". After handling the said device the so called leader crash it with his hand making a weird sound on the other line.

_**BZZZZZZZZT...**_

_**CONNECTION LOST...**_

_**UNABLE TO CONNECT...**_

_**BZZZZZZZZT**_

While on the other hand Toya and the gang, can't utter a word, they were too shocked from the sudden thing that happened to the point that they even forgot to breathe just for a second.

"siiiiiiiiiiiiiighhhhhhh... that midget...doesn't she know that its bad for my heart" Toya said this time he collapsed in the floor, well everyone did...

"Wooooo... if this is a casino type of game, I bet Sakura-chan is the richest gambler ever..." Yuki said tiredly as he feel his...no their heart beats still beating faster than the usual heart rate...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4 is up...<em>**

**_Sorry for the grammars and all..._**

**_Thank you very much for reading PI SPIES.._**

**_Please Review so I can know your comments and suggestions... _**

**_finished this before midnight and I'm kinda sleepy right now.. -_-_**

**_Too bad I Don't own CCS.. ;'( _**


	5. Chapter 5

It was 4:35 when we arrived at the hotel I'm staying, after escorting me to my room Fae Wong left for the papers I'm asking him. While waiting for the papers I decided to took a bath, I twist the "knob" and the feeling of the cold water against my skin felt so refreshing wearing those suits is really tiring...

After changing my clothes into a black shorts, my choker and a plain shirt that says "cool blue", I heard a knocked and said "Master Syaoran, I have the papers with me". "Come in" I nonchalantly said, Fae Wong came and handed me the "papers" I asked him.

"Master Syaoran, I must now leave for today's flight." Fae Wong said " the school paper and all is already filled in the place that you are staying is already done"

"Yeah, thank you Fae Wong" I said as I browsed the papers.

"Then Master I'll take my leave" Fae Wong bowed before he left the room.

"*Sigh. Crimson Abyss the secret "community" of the Academy, All the spy related thing is founded by the Crimson Abyss. Full of Secrets and such..." I said tiredly as I closed my eyes and placed the papers at the table. My room is the top suite here in this hotel and I can see the night sky and lights through the glass windows, If I was a normal kid maybe I'll fuss this stuffs.

_Too bad I'm not normal, I thought being a spy is fun but now it is becoming really...boring. _

_Won't their be someone to save me from my boredom...being a spy since a kid is really boring, nothing new or thrilling is exciting me... siiiiigh..._

"Ah~ sheesh... if you guys are trying to infiltrate a room or house, can you guys do it with out making 8 mistakes..." The lad said as he throw the darts at the back of the sofa he's seating. The two intruders show them selves at the Hong Kong lad. They run towards the lad while holding a knife and katana (sword)

When the two intruders felt that they succeed..Oh boy they thought wrong,

"Huh! Where the hell is he!" Exclaimed by the person who has the knife.

"Ei. Roi! Behind you!" said by the guy with the sword.

"Wha-"... but before Roi can even do anything he was already Knocked Out by the lad.

"Why you!" Exclaimed angrily by the other person as he point his sword to the lad, He dodged the attack easily and kick the guy hard making him unconscious.

"never let your guard down, that is one of the common rule in both spy and business world" Syaoran said as he stare at the unconscious man.

"Hm.. well done..I agree with your thinking.. never let your gourd down eh?" A guy appeared out of nowhere said. Syaoran's eyes widen to see another guy, he didn't expect that the guy throw a dart at him making his body paralyzed.

"Oh...yah.. the medicine is already working?" The man said in amuse

"You..what did you put on that dart!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Nothing much sire, just one of the serums we shipped today" The man said as he smirk at the lad "We will be borrowing your body for a while since from what I've heard the Li family's blood and body is way more different from an ordinary human being"

"You...!" Syaoran said as he try to muster up his strength but it is no use the said serum injected on him is doing its work.

"Li Syaoran-sama if I were you I won't move so much since anytime you'll be dozing off in wonderland" The man said as he punch in some numbers in his cellphone.

What that bastard said is true, My visual is getting hazy and I really feel like sleeping. I can't believe something like this happening to me..Ugh, I need the academy to know about this.. That bastard is probably calling his mates now, I must at least try to leave a message or something.

Then it hit me, Fae Wong always put some weird device in every pocket of my clothes... I muster up my strength to put my numb hands in the pocket of my shorts,_ Man if Fae Wong is here I can totally kiss him...__**NOT. **_

Good thing that nagger put this, I pressed the button and now I know the tracker is activated and once I activate my tracker I know the upper ups will know something is happening. _Oh well I'll leave this to the upper ups' chosen Angel..._

really-can't-consciousness-blurry...

…_**.**_

And soon enough the "Crimson Abyss" decoded the note made by Syaoran's tracking device and after checking up the hidden camera set up by the lad just to make sure... (A\N: hmm. Since when did he set up such thing..you'll find out in the later chap.)

_**The so called upper ups randomly chosen our dear brunette to be the Angel to rescue the Prince in damsel, Is it the work of Fate or...NOT?**_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 5 <strong>

**sorry for the grammar, spelling and etc.. -_-" **

**finished this 12:20 AM -_-**

**Thank you for those who read and review PI SPIES. **

**will the next chapter be the fateful meeting!... **

**Anyways I'll try my best to update it fast..**

**Disclaimers: Don't own CCS..too bad... T.T**


	6. Chapter 6

***sniff..***

Hmmm... I can smell the rusty metals...

**plop.**

**Plop...**

"I can hear water drops falling from somewhere... Door opening and small foot steps... Where Am I?" The lad said as he try to open his eyes then it hit him he just arrived from Japan and now he is abducted and was placed in a stinky old cell... seriously what time and age is this... they should have used some modern looking prison in locking me up.

**(_Authors note_: _seriously are you in any position to whine_! : ) **

Ugh.. My head hurts... I wonder how long I was out, And it seems that I still can't move my body properly.

Then I heard some voice and girl's voice? I better pretend to be still asleep...

"_Oi, we don't have enough space to locked up this little girl!"_

"_But the leader said to put her in a different cell!"_

"_Hey, you big oafs! My hands hurts like hell can you loosen up the rope? I swear I'll never run!" _

"_Then when do you suggest to put this girl!"_

"_I guess we have no choice let's put her in the same cell as the Hong Kong brat."_

"_Oi! Are you Ignoring me!" The brunette said as she squirm.._

"_Hm. It seems that the brat is still asleep!" said by big oaf #1 as he open the cell._

"_It seems that the newly arrived serum is stronger than the other serums" big oaf #2 said as he throw the brunette, harshly._

"_Ow! You oafs can't you put me in a gentle manner!" The brunette said as she try to stand up. _

"_Gentle...hahaha.. really funny brat! We'll just use you as a sample like those other guinea pigs!" Big Oaf #2 said as he pointed out the other cell around them. _

"_Baka! Don't tell them unnecessary stuffs! Lets go!" yelled by big oaf # 1_

As soon as the two of them left, The brunette stood up and try to look for a camera or something while the Hong Kong lad is still pretending to be asleep. As soon as she confirmed that there are no cameras around, She went near the sleeping lad and...

_**Kicked him hard on the guts**_... making the poor lad cry out in pain.

"What the f*ck!" The lad said as he clutch his stomach in pain.

"Shut up! I know you are pretending to be in dream land!" the brunette yelled

"Hmmm... so you know, how?" the lad said in amuse as if the pain is now gone.

"Well..you might be great in acting or what but I saw some dust near your mouth moving" the brunette said in a matter fact tone "So..now untie me"

"Sure...but first tell me why and how come you're here?" The lad said while smirking.

"Okay, Okay... As you can see I am an _**ordinary **_high school student but due to circumstances an_** innocent civilian **_like me is here" The brunette said, making the lad raised one of his eyebrows and gave her a look that says_ I-Don't-Believe-You look_.

"_**Honestly**_ I am just _an ordinary civilian who got nothing to do with this place_, I was lost..found this place and now here in a trashy place." The brunette said hoping that the lad would finally believe her. He stare at her for a long time and said "Fine, I get it you are just an _**ordinary civilian**_."

"Now untie the ropes in my hands!" Sakura said while grinning.

"Sure but first of all..." Syaoran stood up and removed the choker in his neck.

"First of all?" The brunette asked.

"This..." The Hong Kong lad went near the brunette and put his choker on her neck while smirking.

"Wha—what the hell are yo-you doing!" The brunette yelled while blushing.

"_Code number: 0000013_" The lad whispered "hotly" to the brunette, making her blush madly

"Wha-what are you...?"

"Because an ordinary civilian knew my identity as a spy..." Syaoran said a he planted a kiss on the brunette's soft lips "_**You are now mine..**_."

"Yo-yo-youuuu..." Our brunette said as she tremble in shocked "M-my-fir-ki-"

"Ki? What Ki?" The lad asked innocently while smirking at the stiff brunette

The brunette still shaking from anger and can't move an inch until a loud bang was heard... The door opened revealing a person wearing suites, they open the cell and pull the smirking lad.

"Good you are now awake. The schedule for using your body as guinea pig is moved and we need to try all the serums to you." The guy said as he point his gun at him "Come, the boss want to try the special blood of your family." After they tie the lad's hand and was about to leave

"The name is Syaoran, Li Syaoran _**Ms. Ordinary Civilian**_ or should I say**_ code number: 06660777_**." Syaoran said while smirking at the brunette who is definitely startled and angry at our devious lad.

"Oi stop flirting and moved!" said by the guy in suite as he pull the lad away.

And as soon as they are out of sight the angered brunette untie the ropes on her hand and kicked the rusty cell hard making herself a door. A proof that she is definitely angry and once a Kinomoto is angry...

_**All hell will break loose...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 6 =)<strong>_

_**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT...**_

_**THANK YOU FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO READ AND REVIEW MY STORY...**_

_**SORRY FOR THE GRAMMARS, SPELLING AND OTHER ERRORS I MADE..**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW YOUR SUGGESTION OR IDEAS...**_

_**DON'T OWN CCS**_

_**SYAORAN HERE MIGHT GET A LITTLE "bastard-cool-perv-yet-kind-" type of guy... so please with bare with him xD...**_

_**PLS. REVIEW =)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**ARGH!**_

"_Just what the hell happen! That Shaorang or Chihuahua brat with weird name! I can't believe he is suppose to be my partner for this mission and once I found him I'll beat him to pulp until he wish to die! Grr! Tha-that! Brat how dare he stole my first kiss!"_ The brunette said while going down the stairs. After running around the place the brunette found herself a place where she can "re-quip" and stuff.

Darn those oafs! They even have my cell, charm bracelet and bag... sigh...Okay, Sakura you are on a mission calm down, chihuahua could wait, mission first.

***inhale***

***exhale* **

Good thing they didn't notice my DPA hidden in my shoes, Sakura removed her left shoes and pressed something under it there her DPA is hidden. She quickly activated the automatic-mode in her DPA , she pressed a button that says _**"ITEM STOCK (10)" **_

**Welcome Miss Sakura Kinomoto, will you delete items or unload them? Loading will be impossible**

**since the item stock is already full? **

"_unload bitte." The brunette said_

**Yes, understood pls. Tell me which and what items?**

_Double Pistol, Revolver,Dueling Pistol and Taser, light-bullet proof vest, and bullets_

**Is that all?**

_Yes, requesting 3D map of the place, can you do it? _

**Yes master, thou it might take a while.**

_I'll wait._

**Okay master, Downloading start.**

While waiting for the "DPA" to finish downloading the map, Sakura quickly put the "light" bulled proof under her clothes and hide the taser on her socks and the other guns and magazines in her body. And as soon as she finish equipping the DPA had also finish downloading the 3D map.

**Finish Downloading, Any orders?**

_None.. automatic function shut down._

"Whew, because of the academy's advance technology spies life are becoming easier especially at times like this" Sakura said as she study the 3D map of the place.

"Hm...I see, that's why..." The brunette said as she smirk while staring at the map. "I guess it is about time to call Tomoyo-chan and the others.

_**Meanwhile at Tomoyo's house. **_

"ne~ Tomoyo-san are you sure they will be alright." Eriol said as he pointed at the now seems like dead Toya, Misaki and Yukito.

"Mmm, they are alright.. their souls are probably near at the banks of Sanzu river" Tomoyo said while grinning

"Sa-sanzu river? I hope they can come back." Eriol said while grinning back at Tomoyo

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun's KNOWLEDGE OF WISDOM CORNER:<span>**_

_**Sanzu River is one of Japan's religious beliefs; similar to the River of Styx**_

_**Sanzu river is also said to be the bridge to the "other side"**_

* * *

><p>"Anyways, Tomoyo-san how come you know so much about the founder of the Koko Munch.?" Eriol asked seriously.<p>

"Mm. About that Shizuki Sora, Sakura-chan and me we are actually very close since the second sem of our first year of middle school" Tomoyo said in a low voice.

"Hmm." Eriol said as he continue to type

"Everything was going fine until the last sem of second year, Sakura-chan and I was very busy at those times..." Tomoyo said this time her whole body is trembling "We are so busy that we didn't notice that Shizuki Sora was being bullied by our class."

"Sakura-san and Tomoyo-san's former school was Dale High, right?" Eriol asked.

"Mm.. and be-before we knew it Shi..Shizu—Shizuki died!" Tomoyo said with such terror low voice as she tried to stop her tears from falling.

"Wha-what? Shizuki Sora died!" Eriol said in disbelief "Bu-but how! Shizuki Sora's death isn't written in any article and it wasn't also reported in any reports!"

"Tha-that's because there are two Shizuki Sora!" Tomoyo exclaimed making Eriol shocked at Tomoyo's statement.

A weird tension is building up the room, Only Tomoyo's muffled cries can be heard.

_**He~llo... Tomoyo-chan! It is me!**_

_**Please respond back quick!**_

"E-eh! Sakura-chan are you alright!" Tomoyo exclaimed. And upon hearing the name Sakura Toya and the others quickly recovered from their trip from the Sanzu River.

"Wha-What! Sakura! Oi! You! Listen to me!" Toya exclaimed as he quickly went to the communicating device. "Oni-chan keep it low please, I just escaped the prison" his little sister said in a low voice.

"You-! Do you know how much we have been worried for you! How-" Toya yelled his beloved sister but was cut off when Misaki pushed him away.

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you alright! Did something happen! Did they hurt you or bru-bruised you!" Misaki asked obvious that she is worried.

"Ahahaha, it seems that the lovers are really worried of Sakura-chan..MisaToya Kyun~ Kyun~!" Yuki teased with a childish tone. Making the brunette, Tomoyo and Eriol sweat dropped at their "senpai's"

"I'm okay..but first need your help." The brunette said making the other quiet and hearing that they are ready to listen Sakura told them the details and stuff.

"Ne. Eriol-kun I already sent you the whole 3D map of the place and it seems that there is this some weird virtual space at the middle part of the building" Sakura said "Can you please check which floor has the strong reaction?"

"Okay... I'll do it fast." Eriol said as he stare at the computer screen while typing really fast.

"Next.. Umm. Yuki-senpai and Oni-chan can you please check out the whole area/ surroundings of the building and ask them to come just in case." The brunette said "Misaki-senpai please asked the academy to send the medical team and such as soon as possible."

"Mm okay Sakura/Sakura-chan" Replied by the three as they do their work

"Tomoyo-chan please get connected to my suppose to be partner in this mission, his code number is 0000013" Sakura said at her best friend. While the others stop working for a moment shocked at the news about Sakura's partner and the code number she just mentioned and instead of asking they just shrug it off.

"Okay, Sakura-chan! I'll do it as soon as possible!" Tomoyo said as she open another laptop.

"Ah..and one more thing! Tomoyo-chan don't worry everything will be alright" The brunette gently said at her best friend making the raven haired gal smile at the words of her best friend.

"Mmmmm. I know if it is Sakura-chan everything will be alright." Tomoyo said as she smile a little.

"Sakura-san strongest point of the virtual space is at the fifth floor of the building" Eriol said.

"Sakura-chan, escape route confirm!" exclaimed by Yuki

"Nothing important is around the building, sea at least a hundred kilometers away." Toya said.

"Sakura-chan! The medical team and the special force will arrived their by 45 minutes or so." Misaki said.

"Sakura-chan! I'll tell you the information about that spy later, processing data is slow!" Tomoyo said "Their is someone being a hindrance in getting any info.!"

"Okay, Tell me about it later." Sakura said "I'm nearing 5TH floor, so I want you guys to listen and my plan is only a one-shot chance so I'll tell it to you guys really fast..."

* * *

><p><strong>LET'S GO BACK AT OUR PRINCE IN DAMSEL...<strong>

_"hmm.. That little girl I wonder if she is still shocked from what happened.. pfft.. Is she really a spy? That little girl is kinda amusing."_ The lad said while smirking.

"Oi... you brat! How long do you plan on smirking like that!" said by the man in suite (1)

"Hm., Nothing~" Syaoran said in a cheerful tone, still smirking

"Oi.. Jack! Don't talk to him.." said by the man in suite (2)

"Hai~ hai! Leader-sama Gomenasai~" Jack said

"Brat we are here!" Leader said as he open the big metal door.

"Boss! The Special Guinea pig, we bought him now!" Jack said as he pushed Syaoran on the floor.

_Tch.. this apes! Calling me Guinea Pig, let's just see here who'll be the guinea pig...! _ThenSyaoran realize that the earing on his left ear started to make some weird noises.

* * *

><p>Yukito= <em><strong>BOLD AND ITALIC<strong>_

Toya= **BOLD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amm...mic test mic tes...!<strong>_

_**is this code number: 0000013? Sakura-chan's suppose to be partner? We are here to help Sakura-chan and we are also under senpai's order to help the two of you.**_

"Yeah, it is me.." I whispered

_**Then 0000013-san please don't talk anymore and we will do the talking...~ you know her onii-chan here is really angry that his beloved sister is having an unknown guy as her partner..**_

**Oi! Yuki! What nonsense are you sprouting about! **

_**Ahahahha.. gomen Toya!**_

**Sheesh! Do your work properly and explain it to that weakling!**

_**Hai~Hai! Okay Weakling-san listen to what will I tell you okay!...**_

"Fine" I said _sheesh.. just get on with it! Sakura-chan!_

_**You see your partner Code number 06660777 told us her plan just a while ago so this is her plan.**_

_***Whisper***_

_***Whisper***_

_***Whisper***_

_***Whisper***_

"Wha-what! Oi! Are you guys kidding me!" I unconsciously yelled making the other apes stare at me.

_**Believe it or not we are serious, I mean your partner is!**_

"But..!"

_**Hai~ hai! I'm so sorry but that is all~ **_

**Yuki stop playing around, you already told that weakling her plan so close the communication!**

_**Okay...Oni-chan!**_

***SIGH.. Anyways Weakling-kun that is her plan and we can't change it so.. your only option is A) BE KILLED/MURDERED B) SUICIDE/KILL YOURSELF C) DO BOTH**

* * *

><p>"O-oi! You!"<p>

**Thats it thank you! We still need to go there and the signal is getting annoying so GOOD LUCK ON DYING! Ja ne!**

_**Ah~ Toya let me talk to-**_

_**TOOT**_

_**TOOT**_

_**TOOT**_

_**connection lost.**_

_**Unable to connect.**_

"_WTF is wrong with this people! Are they really serious! Could it be that girl is really planning to do that! And for me to die is necessary?...Did the Academy sent me an __**Angel or a Devil**__!" _Syaoran mentally screamed.

Meanwhile our dear brunette is running while _**smirking evilly...**_

* * *

><p><em><em>JUST WHAT THE HELL DID THIS LITTLE ANGEL-SLASH-LITTLE DEVIL PLANNED!

DIE! 

AND WHY IS OUR DEAR LAD BEING NERVOUS AND ALL!

Find out on the next chapter.. xDD

THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO ALWAYS REVIEW AND READ MY STORY I REALLY APRECIATE IT ;)

SORRY FOR THE ERRORS AND ALL...,

AND WHAT IS THE SECRET BEHIND SHIZUKI SORA?

ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW...

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED.

PLS TELL ME YOUR IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS!

REVIEW PLEASE. =) 


	8. Chapter 8

WTF? Are those people really serious! Oh God! How the hell do they expect me to do _that! _Shitty thoughts of an angel! Shitty Academy! And what the hell is with this weird looking room?

**Inhale*

**Exhale*

Okay...Calm down me... Seriously this is the first time in my whole life I had been this flustered. Those "companion" of hers is really crazy,.. okay—stop thinking of their crazy stupidity. All I have to do is finish this mission and make those senpai's of mine kneel down and lick the bottom of my shoes! Especially that guy named Toya!

"It is a pleasure of meeting you, Li Syaoran" A voice said disturbing me from my sadistic revenge, I look up only to see a...

..Girl?

"Hm. So what does a brat need from me" I said

"Nothing in particular...we just need to borrow that body of yours" The girl said

"Brat I know my body is worth drooling but honestly, if we are going to do _**it**_ let's find a more romantic scenery." Syaoran said while smirking.

"Pffft.. So Li Syaoran is a very eccentric type of person" the girl said as she laugh.

"Well, brat- I mean babe do you mind introducing yourself? Syaoran asked, still smirking

"Opsie.. how rude of me I forgot introducing myself" The girl said in a cutesy tone "Once again a pleasant meeting you Li Syaoran my name is Shizuki, Shizuki Sora."

"Hmm, so should I call you Sora-chan? Or Sora-chi? Which do you thing is better?" The lad asked.

"It is up to you Li Syaoran" Shizuki Sora said "So can we borrow the body of yours?"

"Hmmmmm, Maybe I could lend it to you.." Syaoran said "But..it depends on what will you do about it?"

"Well...The Li Family's body is a special body, its cells, blood, organs, brain structure, bones...everything is unique or should I say superior from any human body." The girl said

"Where did you heard that?" Syaoran said this time, frowning for a bit. "No one is suppose to know that besides from the people we've told"

"True, we just recently learn about this amazing body a few months ago." Sora said as she take a seat and pour a cup of tea for him and hers "We learn that body of yours through the depths of hell and desperation, Oh a cup of tea?"

"Thanks" The lad said as he stir his tea.

"So...whether we have your permission or not we will begin testing those serums!" She exclaimed as she show the lad a vial with a blue colored liquid.

"Heh, so that is stolen serum" Syaoran said as he stare at the vial with amuse.

"Since you know a lot about this serum explaining won't be needed." She said as she was about to inject the blue liquid at the lad.

"She is here..." the lad whispered.

"Huh?"

_**BANG!**_

"Shizuki Sora-san too bad but _**my body already belong to a certain someone**_" The lad said as he kick the table, making the chair he is sitting on slide to where the explosion happened.

"Guards! Come here immediately!" The girl exclaimed.

"No matter how much you yell or call them they won't come here" The brunette said "Cuz they are currently dreaming of La La Land"

"Kinomoto Sakura! Hmph.! So when they said the catch an intruder then it was you!" The girl said with such venom on the tone of her voice.

"Oi! Little girl! Just what do you do to her she is really mad at you you know" Syaoran said "Ah! Right! Untie me, my arms are starting to get swollen from this." But our dear brunette just continue to walk forward ignoring the plea of the lad.

"Oiiiiii! 06660777-san!" Syaoran said with a teasing tone "Please untie this ropes that bind me and this stupid chair, and if you don't I'll kiss you again"

_**Kiss you again,**_

_**Kiss you...**_

_**Kiss**_

_**Kiss**_

…

**Bang!**

**Bang!  
><strong>

"You-you stupid chihuahua! Die!" Our dear brunette said as she continue to shoot the lad with her double pistol.

"O-oi! Ca-calm down!" Syaoran said while having trouble in dodging the bullets being aim at him

"Shu-shut up! Don't you dare speak a word or else I'll put a hole in you!" Sakura said as she point the gun at him.

"Fi-fine! Just chill okay!" The lad said.

"A-and besides even with out my help you can get out of their anytime you want" Sakura said as she stare at the silver haired girl.

_**Schwnip.**_ _(sound of ropes, being cut truthfully I dunno what word is it)_

"True, I can but I am waiting for _**my**_ angel to help me out" Syaoran said as he walk towards the brunette, he grab her and again,

_**Again...**_

_**He planted his lips at the shocked brunette**_

"Y-yo-You Dog! Chi-Chihuahua ki-kiss me a-again..!" The brunette while blushing madly, obvious that she is going crazy.,

"I told you right,?" Syaoran said obvious that he is satisfied by her reaction "I'll kiss you again if you don't untie me"

"Hmph, Oi you people if you are gonna make out don't do it here." A voice of a boy said.

"Wha-? Ne? Sora-san is that you?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, So what?" Sora said.

"Eh? How come you have a voice of a girl just now!" Syaoran said.

"Baka!" The brunette said, finally out of the shocked mode.

Slowly Sakura went near the "girl" at her age, She smiled at Shizuki Sora making _**"her"**_...

_**...**_

_**blushed?**_

"Shizuki..No—_**Sora is a boy**_" Sakura said as she pull the long silver haired wig. Making our dear lad dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finally Chapter 8...<em>**

**_Thank you for those who read and review the previous chapter._**

**_Sorry for the errors._**

**_Please. Review. =)_**

**_Sakura's plan will be revealed in the next chap. _**

**_don't own CCS_**


	9. Chapter 9

"Shizuki..No—_**Sora is a boy**_" Sakura said as she pull the long silver haired wig. Making our dear lad dumbfounded.

"Oi! You stupid looking person, stop looking like you saw a ghost or something" Sora said while removing her "girly" clothes.

"Shut up! You don't know the feeling of humiliation over flowing to me right now!" Angrily said by our dear lad.

"Huh? Oi what's wrong with your partner...?" Sora said this time wearing black shorts and a blue shirt.

"Dunno maybe Chihuahua realize _his other self_" The brunette said.

"Oh.. Chihuahua, Hmmm,...**he is really gay**" Sora said as he stare at the sulking lad.

"Tch! You cross dressing freak don't call me Chihuahua!" Syaoran said finally snapping out of his sulking mode "You little devil! All this time you knew this _**thing**_ is a boy and yet you told me to flirt with a cross dressing freak!"

"Hmm. About that don't worry I asked someone to film out the whole thing so later you can watch yourself hitting and flirting with a guy" Sakura said as she thumbs up at the angry lad.

"Why you...!" The lad said totally embarrass "Their must be a lot of other ways for me to buy you some time and yet you told your _freak companions_ to do_ that_!"

"I'm sure Yuki-nii told you choices A, B and C" Sakura said in teasing tone

"You..!" Syaoran said while glaring at the brunette

"And besides I'm just getting back for your sexual harassments" Sakura said as she sticks out her tongue childishly.

"Sexual Harassments? Pfftt..Little girl a kiss or two won't be called sexual harassment" Syaoran said with a smirk plastered in his godly features. "If you want I'll teach you **_what are_** sexual harassment"

_**BANG**_

_**BANG**_

"You_ alienated perverted chihuahua freak_!" The brunette yelled while blushing madly "I'll definitely shoot a whole in you!".

She continue to shoot the Hong Kong lad but to much of her dismay he just continue to dodge it, and getting tired of dodging it he went near the brunette and pulled out the thumb safety of the brunette's double pistol.

"I'll play with you later, but it be for the best if you save your bullets for later" Syaoran whispered hotly at the brunette

"Shu-shut up!" The brunette said while blushing madly

"Sakura..." The silver haired lad said, stopping the soon to be love birds from arguing.

"Sora! Please stop already! You've done enough!" Sakura said as she grab the arm of the lad. "Tomoyo-chan...and I have always been worried for you"

"Stop? ne- how am I suppose to stop now?" Sora said with a cold tone

"Please! Just stop already! There is still time for you to change!" gently said by the brunette "And _maybe_ we can go back to those times!"

"Change? Go back? We can never go back to those times!" He yelled as he slap away Sakura's hands.

"But Shizuki-chan would be sad if she saw the you right now!" Sakura said.

"SHUT UP! DON'T EVEN SAY HER NAME!" Sora yelled angrily

"Umm... you two... although I don't know the thing going on between you guys and I don't want to interrupt your overly dramatic reunion, I'm just wondering what is this weird smell?" Syaoran said making the two stare at him. _**(A/N: OOOOH SOMEONE IS BEING IGNORED and at the same time being JEALOUS) **_

**Sniff***

**Sniff***

**Sniff***

"I smell something burning..." The brunette said.

"Shit! The serums! Roi Fang! Give me those serums back!" exclaimed by Sora as he tried to run after the guy with glasses guy

"Sora-sama, good job on wasting your time and money for this serums, we are done using you" Roi Fang said "Now you shall burn to death together with those pests!"

"Roi Fang!" Sora said but Roi Fang ran out of the room and soon the fire were surrounding them.

"Oh shit! We've got to get the hell out of here or we'll be roasted!" Syaoran exclaimed as he looked around.

"The serums that could save my sister..." Sora said weakly as he slumped into his knees.

"Sora! Those serums can not revive Shizuki-chan! In fact nothing can revive her!" The brunette said while shaking the silver haired lad.

"Shut up! You know nothing! Shizuki _died in my place_! She died! 3 years ago I decided to become her! To lived up for her dreams! But..they told me that the serums could-" Sora said while tears flowing down from his teal colored eyes.

"Sora those serums are drugs! They can't revive the dead! They just used you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hahahaha...I know right, how pitiful am I? Wasting 3 years! Being used by _them _for 3 years, how miserable am I! Sora said.

"Grr..! I can't take it anymore! Fine if you wanna get toasted here then get toasted!_ I won't say any nice things about you since it is so not me!_" The brunette said as she stood up and looked for a place where they can get out of the burning room. "And yeah you are really miserable to the point that a caterpillar is more worthy to live than you, so yeah just die already!"

The two lads gape at our dear brunette's sudden change of attitude, "Oi are you sure you are friends with her?" Syaoran asked Sora "NO! I've never been friends with a devil who has the looks of an angel" Sora replied.

"This glass window will do" Sakura said as she shoot the window 3 times. "Oi, 0000013-san that guy is still near this place, we still have time to complete the mission if you want"

"Wait-you expect us to jump at nowhere?" Syaoran asked in disbelief "I mean I know we are trained for stuff like this but jumping on the 5TH floor with trees waiting for us? I don't think it would be a good idea"

"True, it is not a good idea..Jumping safely from the branch of a tree is 20-25 percent and if we are lucky we'll only have a broken bones and limbs." The brunette said coolly as she was getting ready to jump from the burning building.

"Oi... you are kidding right?" The lad said in horror

"I'm serious, besides it is better than being roasted" Sakura said "So you guys will come or not? Their's only _**3 minutes**_ left so choose you live or you die.?"

"Siiiiiiiigh~ No choice huh?" Syaoran said as he picked up the the silver haired lad. "I guess we'll just have to follow your sadistic reasonings.

"AH I SEE! WELL SORRY FOR BEING SADISTIC!" the brunette angrily said as she pushed down Syaoran and Sora "SORRY this little girl here is being really sadistic!"

"Ah! YOU! LITTLE GIRL!" Syaoran yelled as he felt the gravity pulling him harder and harder, knowing that soon he'll either survive the fall or he'll die. And then...

_**POP**_

A trampoline suddenly pop out of nowhere, the two lad are now jumping up and down from the trampoline. Syaoran was shocked about the trampoline set up but just shrug off his thoughts. "Oi! You coming!" He yelled for the brunette to hear

"Yeah..I will" Sakura said as she dash towards the flames burning wildly around the building "After I finish up some things..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>WOO..CHAPTER 9..it feels like this chap is not really great -_-" <em>**

**_SORRY BOUT THE GRAMMARS AND ERRORS. _**

**_WHO IS SHIZUKI TO SORA? _**

**_EVERYTHING WILL BE REVEAL ON THE NEXT CHAP. ^_^_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW. ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Syaoran's POV (point of view)**_

The hell? That brat run out of nowhere, just what the heck is she thinking rushing towards the enemy without thinking of the consequences of her actions. Darn it running all over this busted building is really tiring and it seems that the effect of the serum hasn't worn off, my vision is still blurry and my whole body is numb. And "those companions" of hers are really annoying especially that To-Fu? To-Yu? Toya? Guy.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

A few moments later after the fifth floor exploded a 2 cars arrived at the scene.

"Umm-perhaps you are Sakura-chan's partner for this mission?" A girl with long, wavy hair said.

"Yeah? You?" Syaoran said as he glares at her.

"Tomoyo-chan? Where is Sakura-chan?" The pink haired girl asked "Huh? Who are you?"

"Tsk. Its suppose to be my line" The lad cockily said.

"Oi! You brat, how dare you talk to us like that" A tall guy with dark hair said.

"Now, now.. calm down Toya" The guy with glasses said "You must be Li Syaoran, Code Number: 0000013"

"Wha-this chibi brat is a spy?" The raven haired lad said.

"Who the hell are you guys!" Syaoran asked as he glares at Toya.

"Ah...We forgot to introduce ourselves" Tomoyo said

"Well forgot the introduction part we are code number 06660777's back up or something" Eriol said.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Misaki asked as she ran towards Eriol.

"Yeah, well its about Sakura-san...it seems that she left us a message 2 to 3 minutes ago." Eriol said as he showed the message on the screen.

**YO~!**

**Ahem First of all by the time you guys read this the fifth floor is already messed up or something and by the time that happens you'll probably find Hong Kong's very own "Chihuahua" breed and cross dressing Sora. Anyways I'm pursuing the "traitor" or should I say the person behind Sora's actions. My objective for such rash actions are:**

**First: Have all the serum**

**Second: Find proof about this guy in black**

**Third: Destroy the whole building.**

**PS: Tomoyo-chan don't worry about a thing.**

**PPS: Onii-chan if you ever follow me I'll reveal the XXX things and YYY stuffs and the ZZZ things/stuffs to everyone. =) **

**-Sakura-**

After reading the last part of the letter, Everyone step away from Toya and stare at him with such awkwardness

"Wha-! That girl!-" Toya exclaimed in embarrassment

"Ne~ Toya-kun what are the xxx things? Yyy stuffs and zzz things that Sakura-chan mentioned?" Yukito asked with big shining malicious eyes

"XXX? YYY? ZZZ? Is that some code or something" Eriol asked Toya _**seriously**_

"Toya-senpai..." Tomoyo said with eyes that says _I-Didn't-Know-Toya-senpai-is-that-kind-of-person_

"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun don't get near that animal, he might do something to you."

"Tch.. After acting all mighty it seems that you are at the same level as of an animal" Syaoran said as he back further away from him

"I-its not what you think!" Toya screamed while blushing from being embarrass.

"Hai..hai... Anyways so what will we do now?" Misaki asked.

"First of all we have to give that boy first aid, it seems that he is unconscious due to the bruises and the shock he had when you guys jump from the fifth floor" Yukito said "Tomoyo-chan and Misaki-chan can handle it right? Since the medics won't be here for another 20 or 30 minutes"

"Hai!" Tomoyo said as she ran towards Sora to check him up.

"Okay!" Misaki exclaimed as she get the first aid box

"Next Eriol-kun and I can handle the tracking and stuffs" Yukito said "But it seems that Syaoran-kun also took some damage from one of the serums, So how are you feeling"

"Huh? Ah-ah just a little bit dizzy and all..." Syaoran said. _How did he notice about me being drugged! It seems that this guy isn't just your average spy. (_Syaoran mind=Italic_) _

"Ne~ senpai I'm just wondering what does Sakura-san meant when she said _I'm pursuing the traitor or should I say the person behind Sora's actions_?" Eriol asked. Making Misaki and the others stopped at what they our doing.

"Well it seems that Sakura-chan discover something and we can't just act or decide on our own until Sora-kun wake up" Yukito said making everyone agree.

"By the way what will you guys do that sulking monkey?" Syaoran asked as he points at Toya

"Hmph..Just leave that idiot be" Misaki said as Tomoyo and her tends Sora's wounds

"Yukito-senpai, I found out Sakura-san's locations!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Yosh, Good job Eriol-kun" Yukito said "Tell me where it is"

"Wait—Let me go" Syaoran said as he went towards Eriol and Yukito.

"But you are still infected by the serums and we don't know the side effects of it" Yukito said

"I'm fine, besides I already went inside the building and I can't just let some back ups take over _**my**_ mission just because of some petty reasons" Syaoran said as he smirk

"But it's dangerous...-" Yukito said

"I'm a SPY—dangerous or not I'll do it. Reason: cuz I'm a spy nothing more nothing less" Syaoran said seriously making Yukito sigh.

"Fine- Eriol-kun please tell Syaoran-kun the location." Yukito said

"Hai, Yukito-senpai" Eriol said "Li-kun 1B-Lab,7th floor"

"Xièxiè" Syaoran said as he dash off to the said place.

"Siiiiiiigh~ youngsters this days are full of energies how envious" Yukito said with teary eyes.

"Umm—Senpai you're pretty young yourself.." Eriol said as he stare at his senpai

_**End of Flash Back**_

_**-Normal POV-**_

"Ah! This is it 1B-Lab!" Syaoran said while catching his breath "Tch. When I see that brat I'll give her a mountain of scolding". Syaoran kick the metal door hard revealing something... A something that gave the Hong Kong lad quite a shocked.

_Why?_

**Cuz' there he saw...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>After a looooooooooong break I finally updated chapter 10 too bad its really short<strong>_

_**Sorry for the grammars and errors =)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW =) **_


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT! BECAUSE MY CHAP 11 SUCKS

NOVEMBER 29, 2011

ANNOUNCEMENT!  
>OKAY! I WANT TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF RE-MAKING CHAPTER 11 SINCE I'VE RE-READING IT FOR THE PAST MONTH AND CHAP 11 WAS A TOTAL FAILURE! TSK. : IT FEELS LIKE I DISAPPOINTED THOSE WHO REVIEW,READ AND LIKE MY PI SPIES. SO I DECIDED TO CHANGE IT... AND I THINK THIS "NEW" CHAP 11 IS A LOT MORE INTERESTING AND I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT BETTER AND LONGER SO PLS. WAIT PATIENTLY... AND I AM SO SORRY FOR THE 100% FAILED CHAP 11 OF PI SPIES...<p>

ON THE MAKING OF CHAP 11...-

YOUR'S TRULY

Euni-chan =")

pls. wait for the real and new chap 11


	12. Chapter 11

[Re-make of Chapter 11]

FLASHBACK

_"Ah! This is it 1B-Lab!" Syaoran said while catching his breath "Tch. When I see that brat I'll give her a mountain of scolding". Syaoran kick the metal door hard revealing something... A something that gave the Hong Kong lad quite a shocked._

_Why?_

_Cuz' there he saw..._

End of FLASHBACK

_**Cuz there he saw...**_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... **_A stuff toy, _**

...

...

...**BUT**

_**not just an ordinary stuff toy but a...**_

_Flying_ and seems to be a _talking_ stuff toy...

"Sakura! Sakura! sheesh wake up!" The weird creature said "Damn that guy got away and you're unconscious, tsk. they will absolutely kill me especially your big bro!"

Our dear Syaoran went near the weird looking creature who doesn't seems to notice our unconscious brunette since the lad was in the middle of poking the weird-looking-flying-talking-stuff-toy_ (A/n: And I bet you guys know this creature ;)***_

"He-hey! you brat! what the heck are you doing to me!" Yelled by the weird thing which Syaoran's center of attention

"Is this a dream? Am I still drugged? or the side effects are still attacking me?" The lad said out loud as he stretched the yellow cheeck of the winged creature.

"What did you say you brat!" The winged creature said as he bit the index finger of Syaoran.

"O-ouch! what the hell did you do that for!" exclaimed by the lad

"You! shitty brat! how there you do that to the coolest and greatest me!" Exclaimed by the flying stuff toy "I am Keroberos! Sakura's guardian/protector! I am not some kind of stuff toy you rude brat!"

"Kero-?be-ros? you? the name of the strogest deity/guardian of hell has the same name as a weird stuff toy like you?" Syaoran said with a mocking tone.

"Why you-!" Keroberos said as he bit Syaoran's finger once again.

"O-ouch! stop it! why does it hurts so much when you are just an imagination caused by the drugs!" Syaoran exclaimed as he wiggle his finger but to his luck it seems this so called creature was annoyed than ever and bit his finger much harder.

The two seems to cause a lot of ruckus and noise making the unconscious brunette awake from the ruckus they are making. "Hu-huh? Kero-chan? Wha-what happened?" Sakura asked but she is still feeling numb from all over body.

"Sa-Sakura!" exclaimed by the yellowish creature as he flies off towards the brunette "I-I'm so glad you are awake!"

"I'm sorry for making you worried but I don't remember what happened after I entered this room.

"You don't?" Keroberos asked worriedly "You don't remember that you inhaled some numbing medicine and then that weird guy injected you with some weird purple colored serum"

"Eh-?" Sakura asked "I don't remember that but my body does feel numb but I guess I'm fine"

"Re-really?"Keroberos asked

"Yup" Sakura replied "By the way Kero-chan?"

"What is it?" Keroberos asked

"Why is this Chihuahua here?" Sakura asked with a big smile but Kero-chan could definitely feel the dark aura behind her smile.

"I obviously followed you here" The lad said making the winged creature sighed in relief

"Huh? Why!" Sakura asked as she stands and endure the numbness

"Well first of all you might have forgot but I am your partner for this mission, second your brother was sending me some killer looks, and I literrally mean that and third your friends were worried and such" Syaoran said, stopping the brunette from talking back at him.

"A-anyways Kero-chan, lead the way where that guy went!"Sakura said,changing the topic

"Bu-but Sakura we sitll don't know what was that purple serum!" exclaimed worriedly by Keroberos

"I'm fine okay! I can move already see?" Sakura said as she moves around to show the winged thing but actually she still can't feel anything and it seems that the numbing medicine she had inhaled earlier was stronger than what she thought.

"Re-really?" Keroberos asked

"Yup, really! really,!" Sakura said as she smile "Plus we should finish this fast since I'm already hungry"

"Yeah! you're right! _my_ kingdom of sweets is waiting let's go Sakura! I'll lead the way!" exclaimed by Keroberos as he fies really fast

"Sigh, Kero-chan you are really a glutton" Our dear heroine said as she slowly took a step, acting and still ignoring the numbness she feel in her entire body until she tripped and was about to fall flat on her face when the lad catch her right on time

"Wha-what are you doing! Let go!" Stuttered by Sakura

"Don't hide it, You're still numb from the thing you inhaled earlier plus we don't know what that guy injected on your body." Syoaran said ignoring the protest of the brunette

"I-I'm fine you can let go now!" exclaimed by the brunette, making the lad stop for a while a smirk at the brunette as he realizes a tint of blush on her cheecks. "Wha-why are you smirking like that!" Irritatedly asked by Sakura

"Ha ha ha! I bet you thought I'm gonna kiss you again that's why you don't want me near you!" teased by the lad making our dear heroin blushed harder. "Wha-what I'm right?" The lad innocently asked making our dear spy mad and slap him right on the cheek. "Shut up okay! and let's just finish this damn mission!" She yelled as she walk really fast and went straight to where Keroberos headed to.

"Oi, wait for me!" The lad exclaimed as he ran after her.

Sakura seems to be feeling good since the numbing effect seems to be gone thanks to the sudden outburst of her embarrasing hormones activated making her body experience some kind of sudden heat wave and her heart quikening making blood flows much faster.

"Hey, Before anything else what's up with that stuff toy? Is it really talking and flying or this is one of the serum's side effect?" Syaoran asked making our dear spy stopped on her heels and said as she sigh "I don't get it either but it seems that Kero-chan was passed down to our family since the first generation of something and some people said that he is the deity or guardian of our family"

"Hmmm.." was the only thing the lad said "So I'm not having the serum's side effects?"

"Nope, and sure you do heard Kero-chan talking and flying. He even bit you right?" Sakura said as she pointed to the sore finger of the lad.

"So you were already conscious by that time he bit me" He said

"Well yeah, but I can't seems to move my body that much plus you guys were like screaming the very first time you met each other" Sakura said as she ran faster and upon realizing what she did our dear loving teased maker keep up with her and said "Yeah it seems pretty normal right? Just like when we met, we kissed right?"

"Argh! Shut it already okay! It's not my first kiss and it will never be!" Sakura exclaimed "And after this I will absolutely shot you to death!"

"Fine, fine...and I'll just kiss you again" the lad said in a teasing manner

"I really hate you! you Chihuahua!" The brunette exclaimed as she blushes madly

Meanwhile Back at Tomoyo and co.

"I wonder if the two of them will be alright?" Misaki said in a worried tone

"Mm, plus that Hong Kong brat doesn't look that strong or good"The once sulking Touya said

"If that's the case you two love birds has nothing to worry" Yukito said with a goofy smile

"What-? is he good?" Misaki asked

"According to the institute and the private academy's data he is Li Syaoran, from the great Li family and he became an A-rank when he was 8 years old, and all the S-rank missions he had were all done with a perfect mark" Eriol said as he continue typing at his laptop

"If he is that good why is he still an A-rank?" Toya said as he snorted

"Well it seems that he doesn't feel like taking exams and such but according to them his skills is already a double a-Srank" Eriol replied

"See, I told you he is good" Yukito added

"But wait, how come you know a lot about him?" Misaki asked

"Well I was suppose to be his partner for a mission because the difficulty of that mission was really a high level one. But as soon as I arrived at Hong Kong the mission was already complete" Yuki said which much amazement in his voice "And since he is from the Li Family!"

"Li family, right?" Toya said

"Plus Kero-chan is there! so Sakura-chan is alright, definitely"Tomoyo said "Right?".

And instead of assuring Toya and Misaki it seems that the two of them suddenly became gloomy.

"Kero-chan? Ne?" Misaki said with much despair and dark aura surronding her

"That stuff toy?" Toya said with such gloominess

"Yeah right" The two said sarcastically said as they sigh, making Tomoyo laugh nervously

"Now, now Keroberos is the legendary deity of the Kinomoto's right?" Yuki said as he tries to assured the two gloomy person

"Deity? Tsk. tsk..! Yuki-kun it seems that you are mistakening!"exclaimed by Misaki

"Yuki, you know that thing is not a deity!" Toya said "Keroberos is just a gluttonous and lazy weird looking stuff toy which seems to be cursed"

"Come on everything will be alright!" Yukito said as he turn his back at what Toya said as if he can't make a face that says "You're-wrong-Keroberos-is-not-all-that"

Making everyone silent and sigh in response

Back at Kero-chan and co.

"Ha-Ha-ACHOOO!"Keroberos sneezed

"Kero-chan are you alright? did you get injected with something or you caught a cold?" Worriedly asked by Sakura

"I don't get a cold hmmm..." Keroberos said as he continue to lead the way

"Maybe someone is just talking about you" The lad said

"Oh! you are right brat! They must have been talking about how cool and strong I am" Keroberos said as he pose with a Darn-I'm-must-be-so-cool

"Yeah right" Syaoran said "I bet they are talking about how glutton and useless you are"

"What did you say Brat!" exclaimed by Keroberos

"Glutton and Useless plus a Stuff toy!" yelled back by the lad

"I dare you say that again you perverted brat!" angry yelled by Keroberos

"Huh! perverted you-" Syaoran said while blushing madly from Keroberos' statement

"Why isn't that true huh? So now I dare you to say that one more time!" Keroberos said with his fist ready to punch the lad

"Sure I'll say it again and again! Useless and Glutton! just a stuff toy" Angrily yelled by Syaoran

"Why you-!

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" exclaimed by a very annoyed Sakura "I WANT TO TAKE A BATH NOW! GO TO SCHOOL LIKE A NORMAL TEENAGER AND SO IN ORDER TO THAT MOVE YOUR BUTTS AND LET'S WRAP THIS THING LIKE...HMMM..._NOW_ do you get me!"

Making Keroberos and Syaoran freeze from the very pissed off Sakura and with out any other options they could just nod their heads in reply

"Good now move it!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards the stairs

"Wha-what's up with her?"Syaoran asked

"Sakura was really upset because today was suppose to be the start of the first term" Keroberos replied.

"Kero-chan!" exclaimed by the brunette who seems to be at the 3 flight of stairs

"Co-coming!" Keroberos said, scared by the annoyed Sakura "Oi, brat let's finish this first"

"Yeah, sure." Syaoran said who seems to be scared by the pissed off brunette

And with that they continue to climb the thousand steps and was seems to be headed to the roof top of the building. But still unkown to them, especially to our dear spy that the serums were starting to kick in, The tick tocking on the clock had already started and Sakura and the others doesn't know that SOMETHING is bound to happen to Sakura and the injected Purple fluid/serum...

* * *

><p><em>MUST READ: <em>

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~ I TRIED MY BEST TO RE-MAKE CHAP 11! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!_

_PLS. REVIEW FOR YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND FLAMES! I GLADLY ACCEPT_

_I REALLY NEED TO KNOW YOUR OPINION ABOUT CHAP 11 SO PLS. REVIEW!_

_I TRIED MY BEST ADDING KEROBEROS/KERO-CHAN is it a good idea or not!_


End file.
